warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Klovis the Redeemer
Klovis the Redeemer is a noble of House Cawdor and a particularly fanatical and homicidal Redemptionist priest of the Ecclesiarchy from the Hive World of Necromunda. History Icon]] Based in Hive Primus, the capital hive city of Necromunda, the noble House Cawdor is the stronghold of the Adeptus Ministorum's fanatical Cult of the Redemption, whose prophets foretell of universal destruction. Although the cult has its adherents throughout the hive, in House Cawdor it has attained the status of an official religion. For this reason, the House is also known as the House of Redemption. Members of House Cawdor are forbidden to show their faces in public, and so they wear elaborate masks to conceal their identities. Klovis the Redeemer is a legend in his own lifetime and a force to be reckoned with. From his fortress in the Ash Wastes, two weeks journey from Hive Primus, Klovis launches Crusades which are notorious for the slaughter they bring. After the Arch Zealot himself, Klovis the Redeemer is perhaps the most notorious Redemptionist in the Underhive. He battles tirelessly against the infidels, scourging Heretics and purging mutants. His righteous acts of merciful execution are chronicled by the hand of his faithful scribe, Deacon Malakev, who is also charged with carrying the large tome of tortures known as the Liber Excruciatus. Klovis often leads a loyal flock of dedicated Zealots on Redemptionist Crusades into the Underhive. These are crazed individuals that are members of the Necromundan Redemeptionist cults who have been touched by the Emperor's fury. Klovis also leads a cowardly Ratskin named Brude, whom he rescued from a life of sin, turning him from his heretical ways into a faithful follower of the Imperial Creed. Wargear In battle Klovis wears the sacred vestments of his calling - heavy padded robes with mesh armour beneath it. He also wears his customary ornate Redeemer mask and a crown of iron that is connected to two canisters of Promethium on his back, enabling the crown to constantly burn with the righteous flame of his zeal. In close quarters battle, he can turn a valve on the fuel canisters on his back, causing the flames of his crown to release a large blast of fire to burn his enemies. *''Sword of Persecution'' - A massive two-handed Chainsword known as an Eviscerator, fitted with a master-crafted Exterminator flame cartridge, to slice and burn the unbelievers. The large canisters of Promethium upon his back ensures that the righteous flames of his weapon never run out in the heat of battle. *''Pulpitek'' - A specially made armoured half-track vehicle that travels the Ash Wastes and the corrupt byways of the Underhive. The Pulpitek is also heavily armed with an array of Autocannons. From the command pulpit of his vehicle, the Redeemer can preach his fiery oratory while commanding his loyal flock in the midst of battle. Sources *''Necromunda'' (Sourcebook) (2nd Edition), pp. 123, 191-198 *''Necromunda'' (Sourcebook) (1st Edition), pg. 81 *''Necromunda Magazine'' Vol. 1, 2, "House of Iron", pp. 28-29 *''Necromunda Magazine'' 2, pp. 30-35 *''Necromunda: Outlanders Rulebook'' pp. 33, 77 *''Necromunda: Underhive'' (Living Rulebook edition), pg. 79 *''The Redeemer'' (Graphic Novel) written by Pat Mills and Debbie Gallagher and illustrated by Wayne Reynolds *''Warhammer Monthly'' 18, pg. 3 *''White Dwarf'' 302 (US), "Necromunda - The Iron Lords", pg. 91 *''White Dwarf'' 196 (UK), "'Eavy Metal: Redemptionists - The Witch Hunters", pp. 5, 54 *''White Dwarf'' 190 (UK), "Gang Warfare!", pg. 8 Gallery File:Redeemer_and_flock.jpg|The Redeemer, with Deacon Malakev at his side, leading his flock of Zealots on a crusade into the Necromundan Underhive File:Crown_of_Fire.jpg|The Redeemer unleashes a large blast of cleansing flame from his crown File:Pulpitek.jpg|The Redeemer, from his command pulpit aboard the Pulpitek, prepares to fire its Autocannons File:Redeemer's_Fortress.jpg|The Redeemer's fortress in the Ash Wastes of Necromunda es:Klovis el Redentor Category:K Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Necromunda